


Burning Seal

by QuietGiant



Category: Naruto
Genre: ocxkushina, ocxminato, ocxnaruto, ocxuzumakiclan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietGiant/pseuds/QuietGiant





	Burning Seal

When you die its sort of as if your floating just silence and darkness filling your eyes and ears what your just there knowing nothing, seeing nothing not even noticing if time was going by. I didn't accomplish much when I was alive, I was a nobody barely out of college applying for the forensic department, normally just sit my ass near the computer and didn't leave until I had wrestling practice.

I guess wanting to figure out how murder victims died drew the line between normal and weird. I died two days before my birthday, I left to grab a bucket full of ice cream my brother wanted to celebrate with. The line was pretty slow and I kept bouncing the balls of my feet to keep distracted, I paid my dues and went home with the occasional look over the shoulder.

Mom was sitting on the couch reading a cookbook with an intense look on her face and her legs curled towards her with a knitted blanket on top.

" _Ma ya llegue, donde esta Arthur traje nieve"_

_"En su cuarto viendo la televisiòn" (1)_ she mumbled continuing to read her book, giving my mom a kiss on the cheek. Putting the ice cream in the freezer I went upstairs.

* * *

The next thing I knew I was on the floor of my room bleeding

When I died it...was not a surprise I was just preventing the inevitable my mom owned a bakery with a side of ice cream making I have two older brothers and two older sisters and my twin brother. My dad was a stern old-fashioned man who didn't think I would amount to anything since I was the kid that gave him stress lines and no matter how much he denies it I made him start smoking.

I killed my self...I killed myself, I couldn't handle being in a society filled expectations cruelly of the world _my_ world. I sat there with my slit wrists I could hear my brother asking if I had brought the ice cream before screaming as he entered the room and calling my older sister as he crouched in front of me before shaking me and calling out my name in anguish.

My sister came in and rushed back out telling my mom to call 911 before vomiting. My brother was crying big salty tears dripping on my cheek, his hands covering my wrists

"I love you" he cried his hands were covered in my blood I-I didn't want that to happen. Sirens were heard in the distance my eyes were getting blurry I smiled at him before I closed eyes.

Everything felt quiet except my heart breaking with my brothers.

_"PLEASE wake up...please Cas Cas CAS please.."_

* * *

Death was silent, cold I was unmoving, stuck in this balled up form. I-I don't know how long I have been in here. The last time I could move was when I saw my brother get his masters in psychology with a solemn look on his face. There was something in here..a person?

There's a humming voice every once in a while with little taps, its comforting to know someone is out there. The person next to me moves around when it happens but they're not that close but neither are they far but we bump into each other.

Little time has past or more I don't know but the person in here is getting closer, we still have some moving space but it's getting a little hot in here if ya'know what I mean. The humming is more frequent and there are conversations going on good or bad I guess depending on the situa- _ohnopleasepleasedontpleasebetrue_

I stopped moving, who knows how long. I want to go home...why can't I leave this place? I feel worried, not from me but from the space around us. Then there was a cold touch above us making me jerk in surprise. I feel relief when its gone a few seconds later.

Now there is little to almost no room. Once in a while, there's a warm touch every now and then, the person in here just ends up bumping into me the freaking jerk, then there's humming, It's a pleasure I look forward to in this prison. and after there's a rubbing sensation above us.

There is officially no space to move peanut here is comfortable as can be. Soon we were gonna escape I could feel the warmth slowly starting to tire out and move less. With each move, we make the prison wince and the cold feeling frets.

My body shifted down a _canal_ and the person is not that far behind I'm happy to say we're about ready to leave this dark warm prison where I don't need sunlight and expectations but what can you do. Our prison seems to have slowed down and hasn't moved in a while.

The walls are closing in squeezing me pushing me out but _I_ want to stay in piercing screams could be heard somewhere, nearby seems like someones panicking minutes seem to pass or were they hours. I can't take that chance of freedom away from that him, with one last piercing push I was _out_

* * *

Everything blurry..shit, there are big hands holding me and blah don't put your hands in my mouth you dried plum. I was handed towards somebody, why was everybody giants. Fingers were tracing my face gently like I was fragile.. the shit man am I going to need some limb enhancers?

There was a wailing twenty minutes later soon person was placed next to me, the wailing soon turns into sniffles then it's just quiet. I was curious as to where we are.

It didn't take me long to discover what happened to me. I was reincarnated into a baby an innocent little babe. I took the future of someone else

Guilt filled my chest and I felt like crying, what right did I have to this body? who did I take over?

A yawn escaped my mouth, soon as I was placed into slender arms. I wanted to stay awake to continue thinking about my predicament before I could my eyes betrayed me

Time seemed to pass by and I learned person was a girl and that was about it since I can't seem to stay awake for long periods of time, curse this fragile body if only Joseph could see me now, he would be laughing at my face the fucking prick.

My eyesight seems to have gotten better with each passing day and faces were getting clearer, hairs were bright red which is pretty cool, was I born into a family of gingers? My guilt was there hidden in the back of mind waiting to be brought back to the surface..just not now

Tou-chan is what I'm supposed to call giant number one and kaa-chan to giant number 2 it looks like I'm in Japan with Japanese gingers? do those exist? my name is Koshiro-kun? its weird, that's what they call me most of the time or just Ko-chan.

My little sister is the best you could ask for...not that she drools and cries for every ten minutes but I love her. She has pale skin and purple eyes and round cheeks which you can squish together.

My sister didn't have a nameI haven't actually learned her name but I do know I have cousins who come around and coo over us and wave a fucking rattle but ya'know what can you do its not like I can say fight me, bro I knock that ass straight to Florida that would be straight out freaky but ya'know once I get those limb enhancers I'll deck those fuckers.

I felt a disturbance in the force when someone picked me up and their hold was gentle. They slowly rubbed my head in circular motions and held me to her bosom and then I blanked out for the next thirty minutes, then burped me and then little peanut took to it like a pro. When I started to wiggle around she soon followed after.

There was this weird feeling coming in and around me like water but it didn't seem like it, like wisps of air tangling around me which kinda made me sneeze a lot. Kaa-chan carried me and Person in a sling before going outside which I gotta admit, I was excited. Kaa-san giggle since I was cooing along with peanut who was babbling at tou-san who was nodding like he understood whatever she was saying.

The weird thing coming outside the street was filled with redheads with different shades. There was some brown, green and blonde hair which is cool I don't know about green though.

The sightseeing trip was over as soon as we entered a gray clinic, we enter like bosses with them bowing to us before going back to what they were doing. A nurse saw us and put her hand over my head before her hand turned green the fuck is this shit magic? I sneezed as soon as she did, she continues waving that shit around my body and I continue sneezing for the next few minutes.

It seems I'm sensitive to the magic bullshit and my stores are little larger than they should be any more and I would be dead I don't know what she was talking about, it was all gibberish. Kaa-san and Tou-san were worried I could feel it.

Whatever was happening we soon left and continued on our adventure. I saw some kids running around before jumping on roofs, what the fuck, tou-san didn't react to them at all neither did Kaa-san. When he appeared out of nowhere he had me in tears, he started panicking and Kaa-chan had to calm me down.

Tou-chan was walking around while Kaa-chan was doing whatever she did during the day something about genin, I was in the front and person in the back of her sling. I was babbling and trying to grab tou-sans long hair and fisting it into my mouth while Peanut was taking a nap on the sling on Kaa-sans back.

A bell sounded as we enter a shop..it smelled like...home

**_"Ma do you need help making the dough? acabo de terminar mi aplicaciones"_** _**Mom turned around wiping her hands on her apron before scowling at me**_

_**"Como que no..vete a comer algo y luego me ayudes" the smell of donuts, bread and cakes made her** _ **_stomach grumble_ **

**_"Ah ok ma no digas que no puedes encontrar el pan" She hurried into the back room laughing before she could be whack me with a rolling pin_** (2)

Now is not the time to think about that before I started sniffling and full out crying startling Tou-san who apologized to the baker quickly paying for the bread and left the shop with us in tow. Kaa-chan rocked me to sleep. I was dreaming about my mom smacking my arm with her rolling pin and my brother laughing at her and soon everything started to grey around me..

Kaa-chan was worried since I just blankly stared at everything and refused to eat. It's kinda hard to grasp the language every now and then, kaa-chan reads picture books and peanut is no longer name her name is kushina...Kushina Uzumaki..I'm an Uzumaki I guess Kaa-chan was startled when I burst out crying after she said her name.

My name is Uzumaki Koshiro and my little sister is Kushina Uzumaki making naruto my nephew while Kushina dies along with Minato leaving their son orphan and alone. My chest hurt, it hurt to breathe I was gasping for air  kaa-chan picked me up quickly yelling for tou-san and rushed to the clinic.

* * *

Yukino didn't expect the Uzumaki clan head's son and his wife to come rushing in with their babe in tow so suddenly in the night demanding someone check their son

Yukino gave him a full body scan detected nothing was wrong with him physically but his purple eyes were unfocused and blank, it was eerie for someone so small.

"There is nothing wrong with him physically but his yin charka is large for someone so young still developing" Yukino explained

Kentaro sighed holding his worried wife close to him "Arigato Yukino we'll take him home now" Kasumi gently lifted him into her arms before walking out the clinic towards home with quick steps

Turning to attend to other patients Yukino knew there isn't really anything that she could do except wait for him to grow and learn to balance yin and yang chakra

**(1) " _Mom I'm home, where's Arthur I brought him_ _ice-cream" "In his room watching t.v"_**

**_(2) "_ _Ma do you need help making the dough I just finished writing my_ _applications"_ **

**_"As if go eat and then come help me" "Ok just don't say you can't find the bread"_ **

**_Edited 5/6/18_ **


End file.
